90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Rush Hour
Rush Hour is the 2nd episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis SORORITY GAMES – In an effort to re-gain her status, Naomi rushes a popular sorority, where she, along with Annie go through sorority games. Annie finds out a shocking secret about new guy Jeremy (guest star Matt Cohen) that could affect her future. Liam decides to keep the bar he bought on a whim and has a surprise guest from Alaska come into town, while Dixon finds an unlikely roommate in country boy Austin (guest star Justin Deeley), which could lead to trouble. The search for Navid's sister Leila (guest star Summer Bishil) forces Navid and Silver to enlist in Adrianna for help, much to the dismay of Silver. Plot Naomi meets with the president of Kappa, Holly, and is guaranteed a spot if she walks around campus with a bikini, tells the football team they suck, and to have a candle lit dinner with a farm animal. Annie also decides to join Kappa, and her three tasks are a lot simpler than Naomi's. Annie has made a new friend in college, Jeremy. Dixon continues to pursue his music career. He keeps getting distracted by Adrianna hanging out at his apartment, because he is the only one that can see past her shady past. Navid gets a message saying that his sister, Leila, has been kidnapped and there's a $50,000 ransom to get her back. Navid is freaking out and accuses Silver of not being worried enough, and says that even Adrianna is. Silver is angry but puts her feelings aside to help find Leila. It turns out that Leila wasn't really kidnapped, she was with her boyfriend and they wanted the money to start a tattoo parlor in New Mexico. He says he will for $75,000. Navid goes to his father's old business partner for the money. Liam decides to keep the bar he purchased when he was intoxicated. He still doesn't tell anyone what happened during his summer away. It turns out that he went out on a boat one day with his fishing partner Jim, and Jim ended up dying, and Liam ended fell in love with Jim's wife, Jane. Jeremy reveals that he is suing Annie for Marla's death, because Annie knew about her thoughts of suicide and didn't tell anybody. On the upside, Annie becomes a Kappa and Naomi does not, since she bought the house Kappa worked so hard to buy. It turns out it was Holly who called the cops on Naomi's party. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring cast :Megalyn Echikunwoke as Holly Strickler :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Cameron Goodman as Bree :Anthony Azizi as Amal Shirazi Guest starring :Summer Bashil as Leila Shirazi :Matt Cohen as Jeremy Templeton :Kristina Apgar as Jane Mcdohpy :Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi (voice) Trivia '''Opening Tagline: '''Adrianna *First appearances of Austin Tallridge and Bree Quotes :Naomi – You know what they say...go big or go home :Sorority girl – Good idea :Navid – Leila Hope you get a tattoo that says "grounded for life" :Holly – Naomi Your house was perfect for Kappa but you never were :Naomi – I am so sad and lonely being the only one that's loaded :Adrianna – Dixon You're the only person who doesn't look at me like pure evil. Music *"Get Fresh With You" by Teddybears featuring Laza Morgan *"Hook Me Up" by The System *"I Got A Thing" by Hanni El Khatib *"I See It In Your Eyes" by Taxi Doll *"Indian Hill" by Cillie Barnes *"Revolution" by The Wild *"Rock and Roll II" by J. Roddy Walston and The Business *"Shake Those Blues" by Hammerwax *"This Ya Party" by Radikal *"Tinted Glass" by Max Mueller *"2 Girls" by Tristan Wilds Photos 402.jpeg 402kiss.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4